yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:72Kore/An expected announcement from me
This is probably going to be a long post so firstly I would like to thank anyone who had the patience to read this. Truly, I appreaciate it. Now to make things very short and simple, and you might have guessed it, I am leaving. Again, I know. Well you might have guessed it had something to do with my other friends on this wiki leaving too but that's not whole reason why I'm leaving here. To be honest I'm just very, very tired. Now, I even have a condition that I will literally get a huge headache when I feel stressed, even large noises can cause me to instantly feel a shocking pain in my head and I even took a day of from my studies just due to this. And guess what now, this wiki is not helping at all, even though I just wanted to come online and chat to relive my stress. Instead, it's even getting worse. I'm not gonna elebrate further about my sickness so I'll just skip it. Firstly the drama here is just...very exhausting. I don't even remember when is the last time I came here without seeing users trying to accuse each other for something. Now, I will not drop any names in this blog post but still... Chat rooms and threads are just people fucking each other, and sometimes even LITERALLY. I've always been against perverted actions as it sickens me, although I sometimes do joke around and join in certain private RPs about it, but the pervertedness just makes Yandere Simulator seem like a pathetic eroge. You might say that it had panty shots and naked scenes as well but excuse me, I don't remember of it encouraging anything perverted like body pillows, does it? What's next...that's right. Power-hunger for staff positions. I sometimes wonder about that why does everyone want this position in a wiki, since this is the source of all these dramas. Just demotions and applications, and then moving foward to the so-called "cliques" etc etc...I have to say, there's no such thing as "cliques". Every single user here is different in their own way, just why in the world are some people trying to make them the same in put them in some category such as "*insert user's name* clique"? For me, this is just absurd. And I might have said this before but one thing I can't stand on voting on demotions and applicatons. '''Please. Don't judge someone by how bad or friendly the user's attitude is. Think about if they're capable or not and not how you like/dislike this user. '''And if you're demoted, it's not the end of the world for goodness sake. Manupulating others just to keep your staff position? That's just honestly pathetic, because you're just insecure of yourself and trying to do anything you can, is that not? You're just using dirty little tricks, cause what, you're not confident in your ability? Or do you have no ability at all? Proabably gonna get a lot of shots fired at me due to this statement huh. But I don't regret it, after all, I didn't drop any names. Just last few messages to the usersyou might think I fired at you, I don't hate you. I'm just not particular excited about your exsistence here. And I'm very sorry...that you guys are mad that this whole freaking wiki doesn't envolve around you. So I'll give you a tall glass of "get over it" as an apology by me. Please delete all my OCs I had on this wiki, or even better, my existence since some of you are probably going to hate me from now on. But it's so-called "stating my opinion" on this wiki right? "You know what, the universe keeps proving me wrong after all. " Goodbye, and so long everyone. Category:Blog posts